narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto, Another Road: The Crimson Chronicles
Part I A Call for Help Location: Sunagakure Gaara of the Sand sat at his desk in Sunagakure. He is the Sand's Kazekage and he had ruled successfully for almost a year. Recently a rash of strange attacks had taken place all over the Land of Wind. Dozens of people had been drowned in places where very little water existed (this is do to the Land of Wind being mostly desert). Not one surviving eye witness could give a good description of the attacker. The Elders of the Sand Village had advised Gaara to take no action against this threat yet, but he was beginning to worry that this attacker would attack the Sand Village. So, Gaara sent a message to Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, in Konoha asking for assistance. Location: Konoha Naruto Uzumaki was walking with Sakura and Sai to meet Kakashi Hatake at the Hokage Mansion. Naruto is 16 now and had finally become a Chunin. Sakura had decided to spend the day with her teammates before going to the Land of Rain for a B-Rank mission tomorrow. Kakashi was late as always, however he wasn't his usual easy going self today. Tsunade also met them outside the Hokage Mansion. "I have some really bad news", Tsunade began, "It seems that the Land of Wind has a serial killer on the loose." "SO!?" Naruto blurted out, "All they have to do is send some Jonin to kill him!!!" Sakura punched Naruto over the head. "The Sand's Elders will not allow Gaara to act." Tsunade continued. "Gaara!" Naruto couldn't believe Gaara was being controled by the Sand Elders. "So, in other words, you want Team Kakashi to kill this killer?" Kakashi asked. "Yes, but just you and Naruto.", Tsunade added, "Sai has a mission for ROOT and Sakura's mission begins tomorrow." That night Naruto stayed up wondering if he would run into Sasuke in the Land of Wind. Attack! Battlefield, Sunagakure! Night had fallen on the Sand Village. Sanji of the Black Sea stood on the walls of the village looking down at the citizens as they got ready for bed. "Pathetic wimps. I cannot sense Ryun or Tora's chakra here, so I'll have some fun with the Sand's Kazekage." Out of the vase on Sanji's back, water came spewing into the air. He hopped on top of the water and floated towards the Kage Building. Gaara was already waiting; "What do you want?" Gaara asked as sand began to spew from his gourd. "Your death." Sanji replied. Out of Sanji's vase came a rush of water and he directed this water towards Gaara. Gaara's sand immediately protected him, but already a problem emerges... his sand is turning to mud! "I have you!" said Sanji as he prepared to defeat the Kazekage. Gaara's sand was too heavy for him to move, and his sand shield couldn't work if his sand wouldn't move. Sanji formed a hand seal and his water began to surge, "Giant Waterfall!" The water covered Gaara and the Kage Building. He slapped his palm on the ground, "Waterfall Imperial Funeral!" Gaara was crushed underneath the water. Sanji withdrew his water and left, just as Kankuro and Temari arrived. Gaara wasn't dead, but he was severely wounded. TO BE CONTINUED...